Sleep Well
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "Sleep well, Inspector." From now on as he is here, he would stay by her side and protect her with all he can. He would keep her safe, and he will never let her experience something so horrible ever again. Nobody is going to harm her as long as he is here for her. Inspired from Episode #11.


**A/N: Wow~ I can't believe that I actually manage to wrote out another Kougami x Akane's story even when I found myself suck on writing them... OvO" But I promise you that this story will be 100x times nicer than 'Gentle Touch' since it had been beta-read! :D Credits to KawaiiDesuNee who had been kind enough to help me beta-read this story!**

**P.S: This story contain spoiler, and it's inspired from Episode #11.**

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN PSYCHO-PASS!**

* * *

**Sleep Well**

"… Yuki…"

Kougami slowly opened his eyes sleepily when he heard the soft whimper. He glanced to his left, where there was a young brunette girl who was deep asleep. There were tears running down from the edges of her closed eyes, and her small figure was trembling while she let out a few silent sobs in her sleep. He furrowed his brows as she let out a soft hiccup.

He hated this.

He hated to see the young inspector mourn over the death of her best friend. He hated how the death of her best friend is haunting her when she's asleep. But most of all, he hated himself for not being there to save her from being tainted by a horrible experience she would never ever forget in her life.

His hand slowly made its way towards her locks of brown hair as he wanted to calm her down. However, he stopped midway of doing so and pulled his hand back. He gritted his teeth as he balled his hand into a fist, remembering the painful expression on Akane's face as she let those tears fall down from her dark chocolate orbs.

* * *

_Kougami knew that something is wrong from the look on her face. Her chocolate orbs were empty without any emotions, as if she had just experienced the worst thing in her life ever. He stared at her for a while, before he decided to open his mouth and ask her._

_"What happened?"_

_He watches as she lowers her head down, and soon, hot tears trickled down from her eyes as her body trembled like a piece of leaf._

_"I met that man… Shogo Makishima… can't be judged by the Dominator…!"_

* * *

He growled lowly under his breath at the thought. Right now, he wanted nothing but to search out the albino and kill him in the cruelest way he could for not only what he had done to Sasayama years ago, but also for tainting the purity of the young brunette girl next to him.

"…Yuki…" Akane's voice brought him out of his train of thoughts as he came back to reality. He turned his face around and noticed cold sweats slowly forming on her forehead as she suddenly shook in her sleep. "Y-Yuki…!"

"Inspector…" he called out, gently shaking her small figure. However the brunette didn't wake up; instead, she gritted her teeth this time as more cold sweats ran down from her forehead.

"Y-Yuki…. YUKI!" she screamed out even louder this time, tears are brimming down from her closed eyes unstoppably.

He clenched his teeth due to that his soft calling wasn't able to wake up his superior. He doesn't want to watch her struggling and being tortured in her sleep. He wanted to do something to help her ease her pain right now.

"Don't… please don't kill her… PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"

He couldn't control himself anymore. Seeing her suffering in her dream is too much for him to bear.

"INSPECTOR!" for the first time ever, the enforcer yelled out at the young brunette. His onyx orbs flashed an unusual worried expression as Akane finally snapped her eyes open from her nightmare.

"K-Kougami-san…" she managed to call out when she saw the man in front of her, before lowering her head and her hands unconsciously wrung on his white shirt. She shut her eyes hardly, trying to erase what she had just seen about twelve hours ago. But whenever she tried, Yuki's scream that was calling for her to save her would echo in her mind, and she will immediately recall how Shogo killed her best friend in front of her without any mercy.

"I… I couldn't even protect someone that is so important to me…" she murmured as tears unconsciously started to form on her eyes once again. The raven head just stayed quiet since he couldn't find any words to comfort her.

"I-It's all my fault for being useless…" she said softly between her soft sobs,

_No, it isn't your fault. It's mine. I wasn't able to protect your friend and in the end, you have to see the terrible scene of her dying in front of you. A person with a pure heart like you shouldn't have experienced such a horrible experience, but yet…_

"I shouldn't have become an inspector from the beginning… now that I recall… I don't even think I have such talent on becoming an inspector… I had always been nothing but a burden for you guys…"

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but just closed his mouth back without uttering a word as he furrowed his brows. What should he say to her? He had never been good in comforting people, so how can he try to make her feel better? He might just make everything worse.

However, watching as the younger woman sob silently while blaming herself for everything that had happened to her best friend makes him feel bad as thousands of questions run in his mind such as; 'Why don't you blame on me for being weak and not being able to protect your friend?', 'Why don't you throw your anger and pain on me instead?' or more importantly:

'Why do you have to take all the pain yourself?'

She could have thrown all her anger, pain and regrets on him since he was weak and wasn't able to protect her friend. However, she didn't. She blames herself instead and torture herself with the horrible memory that had been haunting her like there's no tomorrow.

"Stop thinking about them… I'm starting to worry that your psycho pass might become cloudy if you continue to mourn her death like this forever…" Kougami mumbled out this time since he finally found a word to say. His tone is gentle as he gazes at the brunette quivering in his arms. "If you want… I'll stay like this 'till you fall asleep once again…"

Akane was stunned with how he had just talk with her with that kind of tone. What kind of tone? Well, the comforting and gentle tone, which was the last thing she would expect him to use.

"T-Thank you… Kougami-san." She whispered silently before her eyelids fluttered close peacefully.

He gently rubbed her back, watching as she slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep, this time without the terrible memories haunting her again. He tucks her strand of brown locks behind her ear as he stares at her sleeping face.

"Sleep well, inspector." He murmured before closing his own eyes as well, drifting into a dreamless, calm sleep with the brunette still held tightly in his arms.

From now on as he is here, he would stay by her side and protect her with all he can. He would keep her safe, and he will never let her experience something so horrible ever again. Nobody is going to harm her as long as he is there with her, no one.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Just asking; I had a new idea for Kougami and Akane, and it's a series one. :) Anyone interested on reading it? It's based on how Akane accidentally get pregnant with Kougami's kid after both of them have a drunk and passionate night together, in which both of them can't seemed to be able to remember. XD Haha~ or perhaps I should stuck with creating one-shots? OvO**


End file.
